


Mended in his arms

by Dodo



Series: Ribbon [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Tony felt unworthy of Steve, and yet after everything Steve stayed, with soft affections and sweet words.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ribbon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619761
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Mended in his arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) TehRoseRose
> 
> b. Aftercare  
>  **filling this**

Steve held tony carefully within his arms, letting Tony take lead on what he wanted. One hand stroking Tony’s side as Steve kissed him behind his ear. Soft whispers of positive affirmations, Tony’s breath hitched as he wiggled into Steve. Ashamed of his tears he tried drying them on the comforter. 

Steve’s other hand covered his own.  
“Tony.”  
Steve was so good to him and he couldn’t even follow the rules during a scene. He hiccuped over another hitch trying his best to fight back his tears. To not think about what led him here laying indolently on the bed crying while Steve held him.

“May I see you? Tony.”  
“N-no, I’m gross.”  
Steve rocked him a bit in the embrace, pressing his lips against the side of his neck.  
“Hmm, I don’t care.”  
The hand over Tony’s lifts and is wrapped around Tony’s bicep. Thumb rubbing a soothing pattern in his skin. Tony quivers a bit undecided if he should turn around to face Steve. He didn’t want to show off his emotions like this, and yet Steve never made fun of him.

He managed a weak sigh and started to wiggle in Steve’s grasp. Steve pulled away to avoid an elbow.  
“There is my Tony.”  
He felt Steve kiss him on his forehead, he was still wiggling around to face Steve. He needed to shuffled around to be more comfortable in Steve’s arms now that he was facing him. Tony snuffled a bit trying to get some of the snot off his face. 

Steve smiled at him as he used his fingers to wipe off the tears. Murmuring about how pretty Tony was.  
“Fat tear drops make you look so pretty, come here.”  
Tony snorted wanting so badly to say he was already here but wiggled closer as Steve hugged him. He sighed as he wrapped his own arms around Steve, not as tightly but still firm as his body sagged into the other.

He sighed and nuzzled Steve’s neck with his wet face, Steve laughed.  
“Yes yes, feeling better? How about a bath?”  
Tony nodded but tightened his hold on Steve he wasn’t done with the hug yet. His tension was slowly dissipating as he listened to Steve’s heart beat.

Tony jolted awake when Steve shifted, unaware that he’d fallen asleep in the first place. His face was gummy and one of his arms was pins and needles. He groaned and Steve snickered at him.  
“You with me? Bath now?”  
“Yes,”  
Tony rasped out sounding like gollum, Steve moved carefully and left Tony’s field of view but he head the other puttering around in the master bath. Tony stretched out on the bed trying to work out the kinks that the position had given him.

“Steve?”  
The blond mop of hair poked out from the door, he was holding the orange blossom skin gel.  
“Yes?”  
“How long did I sleep for?”  
“About 30 minutes, your were just too cute.”  
“Thanks,”  
Tony made to get up but Steve pressed his hand against Tony’s chest.  
“The bath isn’t ready yet, and I want to carry you in.”  
“Okay.”

Tony could wait on the bed, tugging on the comforter to make it lay flat, smooth out a few of the creases that their cuddling had made. Something to keep his mind off the topic that made him so insecure.  
“Maybe after we can watch a movie? Together on the couch?”  
Tony spoke hesitantly over the sound of running water as the smell of orange blossoms and cucumbers hit him. It seemed to bleed out some of his anxiety, the bath being one of Tony’s favorite aftercare rituals.

“Of course! Can we see that dinosaur one? It's on my list.”  
“Sounds good, uh maybe some popcorn, and you can feed me if you want.”  
The sound of a bottle hitting the floor and the higher note in Steve’s voice let Tony know it was the right thing to say.  
“Of course! I’d love that.”

Steve came out of the bathroom naked but smiling as he leaned over tony wrapping his arms around him. Lifting him up bridal style and taking him into the bathroom. Tony felt very safe in Steve’s arms, and was carefully lowered into the huge bathtub. Tony sighed as the water delightfully hot enveloped him.

He let Steve moved him around so his head was resting upon a bundled cloth. The water shifted up some as Steve climbed in tony shifted as the other settled next to him. The soft scrubbie was soaped up and slowly worked over his face and neck. Tony sighed, keeping his eyes closed as he soaked up Steve’s affection.

There was a careful rinse, Steve was so meticulous in cleaning tony’s face it really settled the fear of flashbacks. Steve was here, he was safe, warm and getting a good rub down. He sighed breathily as Steve worked carefully around the arc reactor casing.  
“Maybe some polish here, later?”  
“Mmm sounds good.”  
Tony had been surprised at first by the eagerness Steve held in polishing the metal of the arc reactor. Tony had assumed like many others Steve wouldn’t be interested or repulsed by it. No he wanted it as clean as Tony and polished as well.

“Of course after the voltaren gel, it hasn’t been aching as much has it?”  
“No, you were right. You win.”  
Tony offered his arm to Steve who merely smiled and carefully worked the scrubbie up and down the length. The gel had done wonders for the pain associated with quick temperature shifts and the dull but constant pain. He dropped his arm back into the water once Steve let go of it, scrubbie moving to his tummy.

Tony tensed up at first he was very ticklish on his tummy, but Steve didn’t seem interested in tormenting him today. He relaxed leaning against Steve as he started rubbing lower. Carefully cleaning his cock and ass, and then to his legs. Tony leaned back against the towel as Steve worked the knots out of his calves and feet. Steve rubbing in between the toes and firm strokes on his arches, Tony was ready to start purring.

“Okay time for your hair.”  
Tony yawned and moved slowly into Steve’s waiting lap, head resting against Steve’s ample chest. The fingers worked his head and rubbed firmly at his scalp, Tony moaned softly appreciating the care. It felt good, Steve was very good to him.  
“So pretty, I love this.”

Tony smiled as Steve worked at the top of his head lathering up his hair and massaging his scalp. Steve was assausaging his fears of not being worthy of him. Tony had finally come to the conclusion that Steve had found Tony worthy and therefore Tony was also worthy of Steve. The rinse was good the water was a bit chillier than expected but Steve took care of him.

Out of the tub wrapped up in a fluffy blue towel and carried back to the bed. The smaller grooming things like nail clipping and shaving had been done the prior day and were not needed. Steve pulled on the house coat and helped Tony into his. They padded barefoot into the tv room, Tony called JARVIS to set up the movie as Steve arranged the pillows around Tony.

When Steve returned with the popcorn and some sodas tony made sure to lean on Steve. Smiling at each other they kissed and Tony snuggled to Steve’s side accepting the choice buttery bits that Steve offered throughout the movie. Occasionally stopping the movie for another kiss or to explain something to Steve. 

Tony tucked his feet under his legs as he leaned into Steve, one of Steve’s arms wrapped around his shoulder and feeling Steve jump when one of the dinosaurs jumped out to attack. He snorted and rested his head. He was worthy, he was happy, warm and clean, and he felt really safe. Unable to find anything wrong with his current situation he slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
